


Gangnam Style

by otomiyatickles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Gang Tickling, Gen, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Merlin is not a fan of Gangnam Style and Eggsy is ticklish.





	Gangnam Style

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 11/5/'17.  
> 

"Then I suggest you make my alias somebody worth kidnapping.”

Eggsy sighed and shook his head at all this bad guy, kidnapping-gala dinner and alias sorta shit, and he freely tapped the clipboard he nicked from Merlin while he was busy talking to Harry.

“So guys! While you two think of that fantastic alias, I’d suggest Donkey Kong by the way, let me lighten up the mood a bit.” Excited to be playing around with the gadget, he smirked when he realized what this could allow him to do.

“Eggsy, hey!” Merlin tried to steal his clipboard back but Eggsy jumped backwards and held it up high. 

“He stole that from me?” Merlin turned back to look at Harry who gave him a don’t-underestimate-my-candidate-shrug, and Eggsy smirked. He gave one last tap to select the video clip he needed and pressed... _Play_.

_‘Oppa Gangnam Style!’_

... Merlin’s stare was priceless.

“Oh no, you don’t,” he said, and he approached Eggsy and reached for the clipboard. Harry laughed loudly and J.B. barked - or more like squeaked - at Merlin who took big steps to chase after Eggsy with an intimidating look on his face.

“C’mon Merl, you sure know the dance, no?” Eggsy taunted, keeping the clipboard high above his head and taking step after step backwards to avoid him while swaying his hips and making ridiculous dancing moves.

“ _You_ told him, Galahad?” Merlin huffed as he circled around Eggsy, hands ready to catch the damn boy. Harry gave a calm nod.

“I might’ve told him about your... _interest_ , in the song.” Eggsy smirked at this. Harry had once told him Merlin was not a fan of the Gangnam Style trend, which was clearly an understatement, and he couldn’t have thought of a better chance to test it.

“Eggsy...” Merlin grunted when the song kept playing as long as Eggsy controlled the stupid thing, and Eggsy smirked.

“What’s wrong Merl? Don’t like this song?” he teased.

“Alright, put it off Eggsy, you don’t want him to catch you if you don’t,”  Harry warned, but he was smiling and this only encouraged Eggsy even more. 

“Yeh? Cuz’ then what? He gonna kill me for playin’ a song?  _Eeeeyy sexy lady_!” he sang, dancing and zigzagging through the room, and he twirled around, turned up the volume of the song, dodged Merlin who dove at him to catch the clipboard and then.... he tripped.

“J.B. Woaaaah!” Tripping over J.B.’s leash, Eggsy was lucky to fall on top of the hospital bed. Laughing when Merlin grabbed his leg, Eggsy stretched his arm and kept the clipboard far away, still with teasing Merlin as his number one mission.

“Give it back!” Merlin wheezed, aiming for Eggsy’s underarms and digging in without warning.

“ _FAHhack_!” Eggsy suddenly shouted through a desperate squeaky laugh. Abort mission, abort mission! Clamping his arms back down, the clipboard got taken from him right away, and Gangnam Style got turned off again before it even reached the second verse.

“Okahahay okay it stopped! It _stopped_!” Eggsy giggled when Merlin wouldn’t stop digging his fingers into his twitching torso, fingers wiggling from his underarms down his ribcage and squeezing firmly. Why was he ...?! 

Eggsy jerked at the feeling of the continuous tickling and he kicked his legs, but Merlin pinned one of his legs down with his knee and climbed further onto the bed.

“Yeah sorry Eggsy. Might’ve told him a thing or two about you too,” Harry said, prancing around the bed where Eggsy was being attacked by the vengeful agent. Fuck shitty shit hell no. His ticklishness was classified information, it was enough with just Harry wrecking him everytime.

While Eggsy exploded with laughter, Harry calmly bent through his knees, grabbed both Eggsy’s wrists and pulled his arms up over his head, stretching them and pinning them down.

“What’s wrong Eggsy? A little.. _ticklish_?” Merlin asked in the exact same way Eggsy had teased him with earlier, while never stopping the assault on the squirming guy’s exposed sides and ribs.

“NOhoho Harry you fuhuhuckin’ traitohor!” Eggsy yelled, feeling very well how helpless and vulnerable he was now that Harry assisted in pinning him down. 

“What’s that, Eggsy? Where’s your Gangnam Style now?” Merlin asked in a low, evil voice which barely reached Eggsy’s ears through his own hysterical laughter.

“His stomach, Merlin,” Harry said, and Eggsy’s eyes widened and he let out a high pitched squeal with his mouth wide open when Merlin immediately followed the command.

“FAHa- nohoho stahp! Fuck _no_!” Eggsy wheezed out the most hysterical laughter he was so embarrassed of, and he cursed Harry for revealing his worst weakness to Merlin behind his back. As if hearing Eggsy’s inner curses, Harry then decided to make things worse by shifting both his wrists in one hand so he could claw at one of Eggsy’s exposed underarms with the other.

“EYEhehe ohnooo! Hahaharry!” Eggsy would’ve found the noises hilarious if they hadn’t been his own. This was really bad, he was probably having a bright red face by now and the struggling of his body weakened. He could vaguely hear J.B. bark through his own noises, and it truly added to his embarrassment that his little friend was witnessing this without being able to help him at all.

“You’re right, that’s a good spot,” Merlin commented as he kept digging his thumbs into the most sensitive spots on Eggsy’s stomach while his fingers wiggled against his side and waist, making him jump at each scritchy scratchy ticklish sensation. 

And then there was Harry who knew exactly how to drive him nuts; he was wiggling his fingers all over his underarm, switching from side to side and sometimes digging his thumb into his armpit and making him _shriek_.

“BASTAHARDS! Stahahap!” Eggsy roared through his breathless laughter. Tickling was tiring, sure, but with two skilled agents wrecking him at the same time, this was even more draining. His muscles were starting to get sore on the verge of hurting, his throat was dry as fuck and his voice was also leaving him hanging here.

“Stop, you ask Eggsy? Then what do you say to dear uncle Merlin?” Oh the tease was now so backfiring all this on him. Eggsy’s pride got shattered to pieces by getting baby talked at like that, and he blushed like crazy.

“Fuck youhouuu!” he laughed, and Merlin gave a playful overly dramatic shake of the head before lowering his hands and squeezing Eggsy’s waist.

“Wrong answer,” was what Eggsy caught him saying before his own horrifying shriek sounded through the room.

“EEk ahalright I’m sorry! I’m sorry Merlin aaahh!” Eggsy gasped, and Merlin’s hands stopped immediately. Harry had released him already and Eggsy wrapped his sore arms around his chest, panting heavily and catching his breath.

“Yes?” Merlin asked, and Eggsy closed his eyes while he continued to greedily suck in long breaths.

“I’m - sorry... Merlin,” he forced out, blushing in embarrassment, 

“That’s more like it.” Merlin was evil enough to give Eggsy one last stomach-poke, making him squeak loudly, and he then nodded at Harry.

“We’ll talk later,” Merlin told his colleague, and he left the room. Eggsy dropped his head back on the bed and continued to wheeze tiredly.

“Fuck you Harry,” he said, unable to stop that little smile on his face when Harry walked around the bed and looked down on him with that _look_. 

“I did warn you my dear boy,” Harry told him, and Eggsy let out a tired whiney laugh when Harry spidered his fingers over his stomach.

“You fuckin’ wahanker!” Covering up his stomach, Eggsy curled up and continued to sulk like a kid. From now on, he hated Gangnam Style too. Definitely. Or well, maybe that was just what he was telling himself. It was somehow strangely tempting to pull a prank like that again.


End file.
